


Myriad

by Qiuxiu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A little mention of Krystal, And I never hate Jongin so don't misunderstand, And Jennie, Angst, Eventual Romance (Hopefully), Hurt No Comfort, I love Kyungsoo ok?, I'm Sorry, M/M, This is only for the sake of letting my feels out, Without finishing anything yes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qiuxiu/pseuds/Qiuxiu
Summary: Kim Jongin might not want him now, but Do Kyungsoo can wait.No matter how long it is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a dumpsite for my kaisoo unfinished written fics. (or I might slip a few chanbaek & chansoo bcos why not?)
> 
> Sorry I'm really not confident with my writing skills. I'm only posting it here since I'm afraid I might place the document somewhere and forgot about it or delete everything accidentally.
> 
> ....I'm still thinking whether I should continue this or not since I already have the plot in my mind, just that I can't write it into words. Sighs. The reason why I admire authors who write beautiful fics.

The sunset was beautiful that day, he noticed.

But then he remembered that he’s not the one who really likes sunset the most. So he decided to go look for that person that day.

As he was walking back to their dorm, he noticed two familiar figures outside, talking happily like they were the only ones around. He decided to step back, not wanting to bother those but before he could turn around, he saw the taller one leaning in.

He swore he never saw a glass or even holding one around that time. So it’s weird that he heard a glass shattering. What he doesn’t know is that it wasn’t a glass to begin with.   
  
It was his own heart, breaking into fine pieces.  

 

  
Kyungsoo came back a few hours after he saw the two familiar figures outside the dorm building.

He stared at himself on the reflection from his phone and sighed in relief. His eyes aren’t puffy and red anymore. At least he looked decent enough to go back and pretend like he didn’t see anything that late afternoon.   
  
He bit his lower lip and nibbled on it out of habit when he was nervous as he slowly entered the lobby of the dorm, eyes on the floor afraid he might see something heartbreaking again. After successfully getting into the elevators, Kyungsoo closed his eyes and prayed quietly not to let him meet any of his friends right now. He only wanted to go to bed and slept everything away tonight. He didn’t know if he could talk to everyone right now without crying his heart out. Especially if it was about a certain man with plump lips and sun-kissed skin, the one who dances with so much passion and could even took everyone’s breath away with his sudden smirk, someone that is Kim Jongin— the guy he didn’t know when he fell in love with— although it didn’t matter now since Kyungsoo willingly let himself be pulled to the pit of unknown.   
  
The elevator door was opened with a loud sound waking Kyungsoo up from his reverie. His feet immediately padded towards the door of his shared room with Chanyeol, one of his longtime friends, and fiddled with his small shoulder bag for his keys.   
  
While Kyungsoo was busy looking for the lost metal, another figure emerged from the other side of the corridor, his lips curved into a wide grin upon seeing Kyungsoo who was about to slip his key inside the keyhole.   
  
“Kyungsoo hyung!”  
  
Kyungsoo froze from his position and hesitantly turned his head toward the man approaching him, silently praying that he wasn’t the last person he wanted to see. He dropped his keys down when it was Kim Jongin in his black wifebeater and shorts, looking all good and happy while Kyungsoo was feeling the opposite.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written after Jongin's dating news with Krystal on April 1, 2016.


	2. Fireworks

Amidst the crackling of fireworks scattering upon the night sky and the bustling streets accompanied by the noisy chatter and loud music, Kyungsoo smiled as his call finally connected to the person on the other line. 

 

"Happy new year, Jongin!"

"Kyungsoo! Happy new year to you too!"

"You were gone for too long! Come back soon, Jongin-ah."

"You're right, I'm sorry Kyungsoo. I have a break next week and I'm going to bring Jennie with me too to introduce her to you and to mom."

Kyungsoo froze for a moment when he heard an unfamiliar name from Jongin.

"Jennie?"

"Oh! I haven't told you about it, didn't I? Jennie's my girlfriend. We've been going out for four months already."

It was that moment where Kyungsoo felt like everything stopped moving around him. 

All the noises were tuned out and all he could hear was Jongin, Jongin's breath and Jongin calling his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this was after Jongin's dating news with Jennie of BlackPink, January 1, 2019.


End file.
